Kitchen hand tools and presses are widely used in homes across the globe. Users are constantly looking for better, easier, and more efficient devices to use in food preparation. Fore example, it is well known that opening soup cans or uncorking wine can be a challenge for those with diminished hand strength. In response to this need devices designed to reduce the force needed to twist a can opener, open a lid, or uncork a bottle of wine have been developed.
The present invention relates to the manual slicing, juicing, or crushing of food items. While many devices are known in the prior art, they all suffer from similar or related shortcomings. For example, many have exposed gears or ratchet teeth than can cause injury to a user. Many are difficult to use and provide little leverage to a user wishing to crush or juice a food item. Still others require the use of screws or rivets that result in devices that continually break, need repair, or constant adjustment or tightening.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to teach a kitchen hand tool that eliminates or reduces the risk of a user being caught in the ratchet teeth while also providing a tool that eliminates the need for a cover panel and screws.
It is another objective of the present invention to teach a kitchen hand tool that has interchangeable plates which enables various pressing uses such as chopping, slicing, crushing, juicing, etc.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to teach a kitchen hand tool that requires less force by a user.